NessieComesHome
by Pantherfan
Summary: Sequel to Nessie'sJourney. Nessie is naughty, Jacob is mad, Darius is back, Aro is out for blood, the car is fast, danger is right over .... THERE!
1. Chapter 1

1 - Homecoming

Stepping back into the big house was surreal. They all greeted me like I had been gone for years. But for me it seemed I had just left. I looked around at all their smiling faces, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper holding tight to his Alice as she smiled up at him and Mom and Dad holding their arms out to me.

I was loved. I knew that. And at first it was overwhelming with all the hugs and gushes over how I looked so different and how glad they were I was back. But then it started to feel a little suffocating. I had gotten a little used to doing things without permission and making big decisions and I wondered how things would change now. Or if they would change at all.

I wished Jacob had come home with me. He had gone back to the reservation as soon as we landed. He had promised to come see me tomorrow and maybe start teaching me how to drive.

But for now it was just me and the family. And they were all looking at me.

"Why don't we all go sit in the living room?" Esme asked as she ushered everyone out of the foyer.

I wasn't sure how that would be better. Now they would all be sitting and staring at me instead of standing.

I sat on the couch and Mom and Dad sat on either side of me. It was different now. I used to feel like I belonged here but now I felt like an outsider. I finally understood that I was the one who was different. But I didn't know how to introduce everyone to the new me.

I was a big unopened present. I looked down and smiled at the image. I saw Dad out of the corner of my eye giving Mom a look. I turned quick and caught her give him a confused look back. Then back to Dad to see his frustrated look.

"Ok guys, what's going on?" I asked.

Mom put her arm around me and laughed. "Honestly sweetie, I have no idea. Your father is giving me weird looks but I can't decipher them."

Then Dad threw up his hands and sighed.

"Edward, for goodness sakes what's wrong with you?" Mom asked.

"Bella, why are you shielding her? She just got home. I know she didn't have a chance to ask you to. Maybe you should just shield her when she asks for it."

"Oh my god!" I whispered at the same time I heard Mom say, "But I'm not shielding her, Edward."

I could feel my grin splitting my face in two. YES! I had wondered if getting older had started some of Mom's gift like it had Dad. I could shield. I CAN SHIELD!

Dad jerked back and put his hands out like 'Stop'. "Ok, I heard that! You can shield? You knew this?" He asked.

"I had hoped. I can also read minds. Sort of. It's really hard and I can't do it all the time. But I figured maybe if I could do that I could shield too. This is great!" I thrust fists out in front of me and did big circles with them like I was dancing.

_This is a disaster! _I heard my Dad think.

"Why is this a disaster? Who decided you were the only one allowed to read other peoples thoughts?" I wanted to be mad but then I saw his face.

His eyes were wide and his mouth open. I guess when you are the mind reader it's quite a shock when someone can read yours.

Carlisle stepped forward then. "Have you noticed any other changes?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"No. I don't know why this is a bad thing. I think as I got older, even though it's only been a week, that these abilities just manifested like longer legs or bigger boobs." I was trying to get a laugh but it wasn't working.

"I can't read minds all the time. I usually have to be thinking of nothing or really concentrating for it to work. And the shield thing, I guess I was feeling really alone, I didn't feel a part of the group anymore, isolated. And that turned the shield on. I can't explain it but I think it's great!" I tried explaining but looking around at all their faces I could see I wasn't getting through.

I let my mind go blank.

_This can't be happening…Everyone needs to calm down…She didn't say anything about this in Milan…Did Aro have something to do with this? …Can it be reversed?…Who knows what harm this is going to cause…I don't want Little Bit in my head…I'll have to be careful what I think about around her…It's a good thing she will be living back and the cottage and not in this house. _

"Why don't I just make it easier for everyone!" I jumped up and ran to the door. Emmett and Jasper grabbed my arms.

"So, I'm a prisoner now? Can I just go be alone for a minute? Nobody wants me here reading their minds anyway." I struggled against their arms but they were much stronger than I was.

I let my shield drop and looked at Dad. _I just need to chill out a minute, please?_

"Let her go." Dad said.

Emmett growled. "She's too upset. We shouldn't just let her run off."

I tried to think calm thoughts at my dad.

"She'll be fine." I heard him say and then heard him think.

_We need to talk about this new development anyway. _

I'm pretty sure that thought wasn't for me. So he wanted me out of the house so they could talk about me. Fine, I didn't want to be here anyway. It was then I noticed Jasper and Emmett had dropped my arms. I took off running.

I just ran and ran. I didn't want to hear what they had to say about me. I thought my new gifts were pretty terrific. Why did people have to see the bad side of everything? I couldn't see any bad side at all.

I realized I was not running in the direction of La Push. Well, that was just as well. I didn't feel like explaining to anyone I might run into why I was out running around when I just got home.

I found myself in a part of the forest I rarely saw. I'm not sure why we never hunted here. Probably because there wasn't any game. I hadn't crossed any fresh game paths in a while.

I breathed deeply trying to pick up a scent. I didn't realize until now how hungry I was. I hadn't had any real food in days and the last time I had blood was before Alice and Jacob arrived in Milan. Just having those thoughts made my stomach growl and I realized I was starving. I remembered that last glass of blood when I got out of the shower.

If I had known then that it would be my last I might have savored it more. Who am I kidding? I would have gulped it down just like I did. Nothing tasted like that. It wasn't fair. I smelled again. I had to find a deer or something because my hands were starting to shake. I shouldn't have run so far and used so much energy.

This time there was a scent in the air so I took off running again. I ended up on the top of a hill looking down a steep incline. At the bottom was what I smelled. I just stared at him. It was not what I was hunting for but…his blood called to me. I could already taste it in the air and could imagine it going down my throat, warm and sweet.

He was all alone.

Who would know?

My new prey.

A hiker.


	2. Prey

1 - Tsk Tsk

_Ok. Stop and think now. I don't want to think. Yes you do._ I leaned against a tree.

I closed my eyes so I could concentrate. That only made me more aware of his scent in the air. I didn't smell anyone else. I opened my eyes.

He looked about thirty five or forty years old. He was wearing jeans and a light jacket with a backpack on his back. I watched him walk until he turned a bend and I couldn't see him anymore. As soon as he was out of sight a jolt went through my body.

_He's getting away!_

I ran though the woods about a mile and got ahead on the trail. Then I started heading back towards him.

He saw me and looked shocked. I held in my grin.

I tried to look scared.

"Hey! Can you help me? I've lost my group." I asked, leaning over and putting my hands down on my knees and taking deep breathes like I had been running for a long time.

"No! I haven't seen anyone all day. Not many people hike this trail anymore. Where did you start out from?" He asked and put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

I lifted my head and was about 10 inches from his neck. He had been hiking a while, and sweating. He smelled delicious. What had he asked me? Whatever.

"Where is the rest of your group? Did you get separated too?" I asked. And then waited for the magic words. Waited to see if I would go through with it. Waited to see if when the door opened on that plane if I would have the courage to jump.

"Oh, I don't have a group. I'm hiking solo today but maybe I can help you find your friends."

All alone. Perfect.

He never said another word. Not even a surprised grunt. I was that fast. I leapt on him with my mouth to his throat.

I heard myself moaning as the thick warm blood spurted into my mouth. I had no idea it could taste better. I had never had blood while it was still being pumped by the heart. The power, the life force flooded into me. This was what I was made for.

The speed, the instinct just took over the same as hunting deer or mountain lion. But no fur. Just skin, slightly scraggly like he hadn't shaved today. His skin was so much softer than game and his blood so much sweeter.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him in what I'm sure looked like a lovers embrace. I could feel him jerking and then shivering. I never looked up. I think if I had looked in his eyes I might have lost my mind.

I gorged myself until I could not drink another drop. Then, I finally looked at him. Damn it. He was still alive. His eyes were closed thank goodness. But his body still shivered. I wasn't sure if I had venom in me to turn him into a vampire and I wasn't about to find out. I reached up and snapped his neck like I do game that has more blood then I can drink.

Then I picked him up and ran about half a mile away from the path. It was easy enough to bury him in the leaves. Nature would take care of the body. I tried to drum up some remorse. I had just killed a man. Shouldn't I feel something? Shouldn't I feel bad?

I didn't feel any worse than when I killed animals. I was a hunter. He was prey. He shouldn't have been hiking all alone anyway. Didn't he know there were dangerous animals in the forest?

My only worry now was my family.

What if they smelled his blood on me? It was the middle of the day. What to do? What to do?

I started running again. I was so full of power I could run forever. I used the hidden key and let myself in Grandpa Charlie's house. I took a shower but the clothes I had over there didn't fit me. I put on some of mom's old clothes. Then I raided the pantry. Doritos! Perfect. They will make my breath stink so bad no one will want to take a second whiff.

I turned around and saw a picture of Grandpa on the wall. He was in uniform and accepting some sort of reward.

I killed a man.

It hit me then. I had been in feeding frenzy turned damage control but now I was clean and full and quiet and….

I killed a man.

_Stop saying that! _

I cleaned up and left Grandpas and headed towards La Push. I needed to see Jacob.

Before I got there I ran into Sam. I looked in his eyes and felt like he knew. How could he know? Oh my god! The treaty. What had I done? Would the wolves come after us now? I had broken the treaty.

"Hey Sam." I tried to be cool.

"Hey yourself. Didn't you just get back today?" He asked.

Ok, he didn't know. He wouldn't be this polite he would be trying to kill me.

"Yeah, just had a case of homecoming suffocation. Needed to get out for some air. You seen Jacob?" I asked trying to sound casual but when you are TRYING to sound casual you sound anything but.

"I think he is home. You can check there." Then he stepped closer. "Nessie, are you feeling all right?"

I stepped back and laughed but it came out fake. "Of course I'm all right! Why do you ask?" Just how accurate was a wolf's sense of smell?

"Your eyes look odd." He said staring at me.

"Oh, well I haven't slept in awhile. More like 2 days now. I should really get some rest soon huh? Can't miss out on my beauty sleep." _Stop babbling you idiot!_

"Ok, you do that."

"See ya later, Sam." I waved and ran off towards Jacob's house. I was so not ready to go home yet. I was terrified I would be around Dad and not be able to hold the shield and have the _'I killed a man'_ mantra in my head.

Like whatever you do – do not think about the elephant in the room.

I knocked on Billy's door. "Come in" He hollered.

He smiled when he saw me. If he only knew. "Jacob is sleeping. You should be too."

From the other room we both heard, "I'm not sleeping. Come on back."

Billy laughed. "Well I was just heading out. You two behave."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. He did a double take then and gave me a weird look. I turned away and headed down the hall.

"I'll be there in a second, Jacob. I'm going to use your bathroom." I ducked into the bathroom and turned on the light. I brought my face very close to the mirror.

Oh no! There was definitely a burgundy ring around the normally light brown eyes. How long would that take to go away? Would they believe it was an after effect of drinking the blood in Milan? Did it only happen when you drank from a living person? I needed to talk to someone who wasn't a vegetarian.

I flushed the toilet and ran the water so Jacob wouldn't wonder what I was doing in there. Then, I went out to see him. Luckily the room was dark even though it was the middle of the day. His shades were drawn.

"Hey you." I said trying again to sound casual.

Jacob was lying on his bed leaning up on one elbow, smiling at me. "Hey yourself. What are you doing here, Ness?" He asked.

"Would you believe just visiting?" I said with a big smile.

"No. Come here." He patted the edge of his bed.

I sat down on the side of his bed and leaned back against his stomach. His hand lightly touched my back and rubbed back and forth.

"It's not that I'm not glad you're here. I just want to know what's wrong." He gave me a little push. "So come on, spill it."

I looked down at my hands. I thought about those hands snapping that man's neck and putting him out of his misery. "I don't know. I just had to get out of there. I just..." I turned then and looked at him.

He sat up in the bed and grabbed my face. "Nessie, what have you done?"

_Please review...is this too much? I've really taken her to another place with this story. Do you hate it?_


	3. More Surprises

3 - More Surprises

I think my heart stopped. Did he know? Could he see the redness in my eyes?

"What do you mean?" When in doubt…play dumb.

"Did you run away again? Did Edward see something in your head? Something about Darius?" His mouth made a grimace when he said Darius.

"No." I took a deep breath and my heart calmed down. I had to stop jumping to conclusions and freaking myself out. Everything was fine.

"They were just suffocating me so I went for a run. Dad said it was ok. I had permission." I explained.

His hands dropped from my face and he leaned back on his elbow again.

"Did you have permission to come here?" He asked giving me a grin that said he knew the truth. I looked at him lying there. He'd been sleeping on top of the covers and wore sweatpants and no shirt.

"Well not exactly." I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks.

He started laughing at that.

"But they didn't say I couldn't come here. So there." I gave him a little push.

He leaned back up and hugged me. "Either way I'm glad you're here."

I expected the hug to be over and for him to lean back on his elbow. But instead he kept hugging me. He was starting to breathe funny and make little sounds in his throat.

Then he sniffed my hair. "Wow, you smell great."

"It's sweat. I was running. Quit it, Jacob."

But he didn't stop at sniffing my hair. He was enthusiastically sniffing my neck and pulling my hair up and acting very wolf like.

"Oh my god, Nessie I can't believe how good you smell. I could just eat you up." He said that last part in a growl.

This was getting weird so I tried to get off the bed but he grabbed me and flipped me so that now I was under him and he lay full on top of me. He continued sniffing around my neck and under my chin.

"Jacob, get off of me!" I started pushing against him. It seemed my struggles were just making him more excited.

"Why do you smell so good to me?" He sounded in pain and then he was sniffing at my cheeks and my mouth and then he was kissing me. Not sweet, chaste, Jacob kisses either. He was ravaging my mouth and it was spectacular. I thought we both might take off into space. I was so high from his passion that his previous manhandling of me was forgotten. This was the Jacob in my dreams…wanting me beyond all reason.

I stopped fighting him and wrapped my arms and legs around him and surrendered to his kisses. He was on fire and I was full and energized from the blood. I knew Jacob loved me but I'd never felt that he wanted me. I could now, quite literally.

He tore his mouth away from mine with a frustrated moan and jumped off the bed. I didn't move. I wasn't sure what had started or stopped this behavior so I thought it better to wait to see what he had to say.

"You have to go, Nessie." He said and backed up into the corner of the room.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't know what came over me. But you have to leave. I can't trust myself to be around you right now." He turned to the side so he wasn't looking at me anymore.

Instead I went to him and put my hand on his arm. "Jacob, I know you would never hurt me. See? I'm not hurt." Then I smiled up at him and let my hand slide up his arm. "It felt very nice to be wanted."

He tried to pull his arm from my hand but he was against the wall now with no where to move. "Nessie, don't." He begged.

I moved in front of him as his back was pressed against the wall. He wouldn't look at me. He looked up towards the ceiling. "You have to leave." His voice shook.

I placed my hands on his hard chest, heaving now with deep breathes. "But I don't want to leave, Jacob. I want you to know… that I want you too." I took a step forward so that I was leaning against him now.

He grabbed my by the shoulders and spun me around, this time pressing me against the wall. He put his face right in front of mine. For a moment we were breathing the same air, out my mouth in his nose, out his and in mine. His eyes were open and staring into mine.

"You don't understand. I don't just want to make love to you." He drew in a ragged breath. "I want to eat you." His eyes turned cold and fear erupted inside me.

Adrenaline poured through my body. Fight or flight instinct took over. But this was Jacob. How could I hurt My Jacob?

"Ok. I'll go." I whispered.

He let go of my shoulders and crossed to the other side of the room, his back to me. "I don't know what's going on, Nessie. But we will figure this out. Don't worry ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's ok. No harm done." I whispered as I backed out of the room. Then I started to run. I didn't stop running until I was halfway to the cottage.

I stopped and leaned against a tree to rest. I wondered if this was all about the blood. It was like a stone in a pond. The ripples kept going. What other consequences could I expect? I started to walk and try to figure things out. I heard someone coming.

Emmett burst out from between two trees. "There you are. Where have you been? We've all been looking." He reprimanded.

That was so unlike him. He rarely scolded me. I was like his little sister. "I just…I was just running around." I answered him.

He grabbed my upper arm. "Well everyone was worried. I told Edward we shouldn't have let you run off like that."

Something about him holding my arm and scolding me was having the opposite than normal reaction. Where was my righteous indignation? Why wasn't I furious? Why was I staring at his muscles? I felt my chest start to rise quickly with each short breath.

Mom and Dad came barreling down the hill towards us. I glanced their direction then back at Emmett to find him staring down at me.

They stopped a few feet from us. Or should I say Dad stopped Mom. "Hang on, Bella." He said and held his arm in front of her.

"Emmett?" He asked carefully. "Take your hand off her arm and step back, all right?" He asked in a way that was clearly an order.

Emmet shook his head as if clearing it from a fog. Then he let go of my arm and stepped back. A tiny part of me was disappointed that violence hadn't ensued.

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

Dad came up and put his arms around me. "Baby, we are going to figure that out."

Oh crap! Oh crap! Shields up! Shields up!

I heard Dad give out a small gasp. "Nessie, it's easier to help you if you don't shield me."

I shook off his hold on my shoulders. "Not this time, Dad. It won't help anyone for you to know what's in my head right now."

"Then let's go back to the cottage." Suggested Mom.

"Sure." I grinned at them but was careful not to meet their eyes. "Race ya!" And I took off running towards home. I could hear them running behind me. They probably wouldn't pass me for fear I would change course.

Suddenly their running behind me seemed like chasing. And the flight or fight instinct took back over flooding me with adrenaline. I ran so fast then. I was expecting to hear the boom when I broke the sound barrier. Ok I was fast but not that fast.

By the time I made it back to the cottage they were no where in sight. I ran in and checked the mirror in the bathroom. The redness had almost gone away. I stored that information away. I had expended a lot of energy running. Maybe it was all connected.

I was sitting on the couch when they came in. They looked very uncomfortable. I think I had never truly beaten them in a race. I smiled. Times they were a'changin'.

I made sure shields were up as best I could and waited why they sat down. I looked at Dad but he was looking at Mom. So I turned to her and she looked pissed.

"First of all could you explain why you are wearing my clothes and why you smell like wolf?" She asked.


	4. They Know

_Sorry this chap took so long. _

_I could blame it on the holidays but really I'm having trouble getting back to the dark place this book is heading to. _

_Emotionally I'm just not in the same place I was when I wrote the first three chapters. _

4 - They know

"I um…. I was in La Push. That's why I smell like wolf. I was at Jacob's house. I was only there about ten minutes." I started cleaning under my fingernails and hoping things would smooth out.

"And my clothes?" Mom pushed.

O.K. I'm clever but not that clever. I was drawing a blank on trying to explain the change of clothes. I looked up with a mischievous grin hoping to depressurize the situation.

No such luck, they were both standing in front of me waiting for an answer. I opened my mouth hoping something intelligent would pop out but nothing had to. I was saved by the knock.

Dad growled and yelled, "Go away, Jacob." He stepped closer to me. "What happened, Nessie? Why did you have to change your clothes?" Then, he sat down beside me and put his arm around me. His arm felt heavy and hard, and cold.

Pounding on the door started again. "I need to come in, Edward. We need to talk." Jacob shouted.

Dad looked up like he was listening to something and then motioned to Mom. "Go ahead, Bella." He instructed. Mom went to answer the door and Jacob all but burst in. He walked straight to me and for a moment I was scared he was going to attack me.

Apparently Dad thought the same thing because he jumped up and stood between us. "Settle down, Dog."

Ouch! It has been a long time since Dad referred to him that way. Things were going down fast. Jacob started to struggle with him and was shouting now.

"Look at her eyes. Sam told me what he saw, Nessie. Show us your eyes!"

Everyone turned to look at me. Mom was standing to the side and Dad and Jacob looked like they had been dancing and were frozen in time. I opened my eyes wide and glared at all of them, hoping that the color had returned to normal by now.

This seemed to enrage Jacob so Mom and Dad were both having to hold him back. "Sam saw them. They were red! They were red!"

They were distracted so I took the opportunity to scramble backwards over the couch and into my bedroom. I leapt over my bed and out the window. I rolled on the ground in a shower of glass. I looked around as I prepared to run and my heart stopped. Emmett and Sam were standing in front of me.

I tried to run anyway but they each grabbed an arm.

Emmett advised, "Sam, I don't think we should take her back inside. They are too close to the situation. Let's take her to Carlisle."

"I don't know why we need to take her anywhere. The treaty has been broken. If you side with her it's all over. This has to be taken care of right away." Sam said.

All they while they were calmly discussing me I was struggling and kicking, screaming and trying to bite them. I'm sure I looked quite feral but it was like I was in the middle of a nightmare.

"No, Sam. You said if you were allowed in this you would try mediation before execution."

I wasn't sure what they said after that because I started to go insane and Mom, Dad, and Jacob had come out by then and everyone was yelling.

Mom screamed, "We don't even know she did anything!" Good ol' Mom, trusting to the end.

Emmett and Sam started moving with me. They lifted me up off the ground by my upper arms so all my weight was on my shoulders.

"We are going up to the house to talk to Carlisle and we are going to figure out what happens now."

I went limp at this point. They were going to kill me. My life was over. Just like that hiker. He was probably a nice enough guy. He didn't deserve to die. I guess I did. I could feel myself giving up. The world was getting darker and darker around me.

The entire group arrived at the house at the same time. Emmett went in first pulling me behind him and Sam was behind me pushing. Jacob and Dad were still arguing and Mom sounded like she was crying.

We moved en masse to the living room and there I was in for another surprise.

Carlisle had his back to the door and was talking to someone on the couch. He turned around and said harshly, "What is the meaning of this?" And pointed to Emmett and Sam's hands on my arms and me drooping limply between them like a prisoner.

I was aware of the others in the room. Jasper and Alice stood behind the couch and Esme's hand was in Carlisle's. And on the couch sat Rosalie and Darius.

Darius? What the hell was he doing here? I tried to go to him. Emmett and Sam were used to me being limp at this point and I slipped out of their grasp but they caught me before I had taken two steps. Darius jumped up when he saw they were holding me.

Jacob started yelling again when he saw Darius. "That's what this is all about. He's the one who has corrupted her. He's the one we have to kill!"

"I didn't even know he was here! Don't blame him!" I screamed at Jacob at the same time Carlisle roared, "No one is killing anyone."

At this point I don't remember who was saying what because it was genuine chaos. Finally Carlisle got everyone settled down in a chair or standing against the wall so some sense could be made of this.

"First of all, Darius is here because of Alice's and Jacob's trip to Italy. He failed to inform the Volturi and especially Aro about their arrival until after they had gone. He is now persona non grata with them."

Darius laughed at this. "That is a very polite way of saying there is a price on my head. And since it is there because of my trying to protect you…" He gestured to Alice and Jacob. "I feel the need to ask for your assistance in ….keeping my head attached."

He offered me a little smile then but I could tell he was worried and confused as to the way my family was treating me.

Carlisle continued, "I have offered him financial help or a place here if he can change his…diet."

There started to be eruptions over this but Carlisle quickly squelched them. "Now it is time to explain why my granddaughter is a captive."

Mom started, "We believe it's possible that… I mean there is some circumstantial evidence that...Oh my God I can't even say it." Then she started crying again.

Finally I spoke up. "I changed my clothes and Sam thinks he saw me have red eyes. That's it. This is ridiculous!" I shook off Emmett and Sam's arms again and they let me. I suppose there was no danger I could escape from all of these vampires and two werewolves. Or one, wasn't Jacob on my side?

I looked over at Jacob but he was looking at me so oddly. There was hate and pain in his eyes and I couldn't find any love or understanding at all. I guess when it all came down I never doubted Jacob would be on my side. I was his destiny, his future. How could he not back me up?

Sam spoke up then. "It's more than that, Ness. I know what I saw and Billy saw it too. But even if we hadn't…" He looked down for a second and then over at Jacob. I followed his eyes and Jacob was standing like he was in pain. His fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. Sam continued. "Even if we hadn't it wouldn't matter. Jacob has changed."

I heard Jacob suck in air through his clenched teeth at that. What did they mean he had been changed? I didn't do anything to him.

Carlisle asked what everyone was wondering. "How have you changed, Jacob?"

I didn't think he was going to be able to answer he was so angry and tense. Finally he spoke. "Nessie has changed so I have changed. She killed someone today."

I started to protest but he held up his hand so he could continue.

"I was once a normal person. I became a wolf because of you people. It is in my nature to hunt you, to kill you. Today when Nessie came to me I wanted to kill her because she had killed. It was everything I could do to let her walk out the door but at the time I was a little distracted by something that hurt even more."

Mom walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "What was that, Jacob?"

He looked at me then and his voice broke when he tried to talk. "When I realized what she had done and what I wanted to do…I felt the imprint shatter. It's over. She is nothing to me now."

_I need to know what you think. I honestly considered writing chapter 4 .. an astroid hit forks and everyone dies. Because i didnt want to continue this story. If you hate it i will scrap it and try something new. My plans now are to put Darius and Ness/Carlie on the run. That is if i even finish it. Its painful to write._


	5. Darkness Descends

5 - Darkness Descends

Have you ever heard the expression 'It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop'? Well it was so quiet in that room that you could hear the swish of air as a pin fell before it even pinged on the ground.

No one spoke, no one moved, no one breathed. Bitter cold started in my heart and swept through my body until I thought I would shatter, frozen into a million pieces. I crossed the room and grabbed onto his shirt and looked up into Jacob's eyes.

My voice burst from my lips in a growl. "Don't you say that to me. I've never had any imprint and I love you with all my heart. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry." He started to pull away from me but I held tight to his shirt. He wouldn't look at me. He jutted his chin out and just stared at some imaginary spot on the wall.

"Listen to me!" I shouted. "I don't care about the imprint. I know you still love me, Jacob Black. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore!" I dared him.

All I could hear was my heart beating so hard in my chest it hurt. Every breath was a struggle. Finally he looked down at me. His eyes were huge and wet. Oh my god, the tears on his lashes made them dark and thick and he was so beautiful I almost cried.

"I don't love you anymore." And with that he ripped my hands from his shirt and tore out of the room.

I barely registered the sharp pain as my knees hit the floor. Sobs racked my body as my fists dug into the carpet practically tearing it apart. I slowly became aware of people moving about in the room. I don't know how long I kneeled there dying. But I was ready for whatever execution they had planned. I didn't want to suffer another minute in this agony.

I hadn't noticed how dark the room had become with the setting of the sun. I supposed I just thought because the light had gone out in my world that everything should be dark. But then Esme turned on a lamp and I realized I had run out of tears. I looked around the room and only Esme and Mom were still in there. Everyone else had gone.

Mom held out her arms to me and I ran to them. She held me to her breast and cupped my head in her hand as I found new tears to cry. My heart was breaking and would never be whole again. She patted my back and let me cry. Esme came up behind and wrapped her arms around me as well.

After a long while I was sitting on the couch between them. My tears gone for the moment but threatening to return if I tried to speak. I gestured around the room and looked up at Mom with questioning eyes.

"They are outside discussing what to do. There is still some question… even with Jacob's announcement because there isn't any real proof." She looked at me then and I could tell she wanted me to deny it. And she wanted to believe me when I did.

I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then, I confessed. "I did it, Mom. I saw a man alone. And I took his life." I heard Esme on the other side of me gasp softly. Mom just hung her head down.

"It doesn't matter now anyway." I finally said.

Mom's eyes grew wide and her head drew back sharply. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Whatever they want to do to me. I broke the treaty. If they have to kill me to make it ok then let them. I don't care anymore." And finally I realized I really had no more tears. I was completely empty inside.

I felt Esme get up and leave the room as Mom grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly. "Stop that this instant! Of course it matters. We aren't going to let anyone kill you. You matter!"

I heard her words but they really didn't register with me. How could anything matter anymore? My entire future was gone. No matter what happened in my life I always knew I would end up with Jacob. Now my future was as black as a starless night. Whether it as death tonight at the hands of the wolves… or a future without Jacob. Either one was as bleak as the other.

She drew me back into her cold arms and I let her. It was more to console her than me. I was beyond comforting. She was murmuring things like love and how important I was to the family and a variety of other things I'm sure but they were drowned out by Jacob's voice in my head telling me he didn't love me anymore. Again. And again.

After a short while Esme and Carlisle came back into the room. Esme sat back down beside me and Carlisle drew up a chair and sat in front of me. Mom let me go and I leaned back into the plush couch. I was ready for my sentence. Relieved actually that something might take the place of Jacob's voice in my head. Again. And again.

"No one is going to kill you, Nessie. So stop that thinking right now." He started.

"But the treaty?" I asked.

"That will have to be worked out between us and the wolves. That treaty was formed before we even knew half-vampires could exist. Perhaps it is time to make a new treaty."

I could tell by his eyes that he wasn't telling me everything. He kept glancing at Esme and Mom. Like he was more afraid of saying what he needed to say in front of them than me.

"What's the rest?" I pushed.

He reached up and ran his hand through his hair either stalling or gathering up courage. He looked at Mom one last time and then spoke. "Until the new treaty is formed, it's best if you are not here." I wasn't sure what he was getting at. I guess neither was Mom.

"What are you saying, Carlisle?" She asked.

"I think she should go with Darius for…" He started. But Mom jumped up.

"Absolutely not. She isn't going anywhere. And she most certainly isn't going off with someone on the run from the Volturi! This is ludicrous." Her arms crossed in front of her chest and she stood there defiant but terrified. I could tell.

"It's only for a little while, Bella. He can keep her safe while we iron out a new treaty and Alice is going to talk to Aro and see if she can get Darius taken off their 'Kill on Sight' list. You know he has a soft spot for her and will have some trouble telling her no without admitting why he wanted so much to know she was in Italy in the first place."

"I don't care about any of that. She isn't going." She started to sit down by me again, I guess to hold me here but Carlisle took her hand and led her to the far side of the room. He spoke to her in less than a whisper but I could make out a word here or there.

"…..best…..for now……Jacob…..time….." Just the word Jacob pierced me again. It was shocking really that there was any part of me left to hurt.

It was a bit of a blur after that. I never even went back to the cottage. My things were packed and brought up to the house. There were goodbye hugs just like when I left for Milan but no one was excited now. I wasn't going off to boarding school this time. I was running away. I was slipping away into the night like a criminal.

I don't think anyone thought this was the best plan but no one seemed to be able to come up with anything better. And time was a factor. The wolves were not going to let us put it off.

So within the hour I was buckling up my seatbelt beside Darius. Even though we had spent so much time together, he was a stranger to me. I didn't know where we were going. I didn't know when I would be back. I didn't know how I was going to survive. I didn't wave at my family as we pulled out of the driveway. I didn't look back. That life was over for me now.

I had been thrown away.

I stared out the window as we sped through the mountain road. At first I didn't register the movement outside my window. It was if my peripheral vision was asleep, or on a time delay. By the time I realized it there was nothing to see. It was full night now and the forest was black. I stared through the trees wondering if I had seen anything at all.

Suddenly we crossed an open spot of road and the moon shown down lighting the world around me and I saw him. A huge russet wolf raced through the trees beside the road. Darius must have seen him too because he slammed on the gas and the car jerked. I crammed my head around to see but Jacob fell behind. He couldn't keep up. I felt him howling before I heard it. It didn't matter.

I sunk down in the seat and closed my eyes.


	6. Going, going

_Btw I know its a little late to mention this but Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and I am not her. The only character I own is Darius. Oh my, I wish! If you are just tuning in you can find a pic of him on my profile page. I'm feeling better about the story and thanks to all who reviewed and got me thru the dark chapters. You keep me writing for sure!_

6 - Going, going

I tried to pretend I was asleep but that got boring rather quickly. As long as my eyes were closed and the car made no starts and stops, just constant motion – all I could do was think. And right then thinking was no fun at all. I was appreciative of Darius not trying to make small talk like some people did. He just kept his eyes on the road. He drove like my father.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Port Angeles. And then we are taking the ferry to Victoria." His voice was as smooth and deep as always with no hint of surprise. We had been on the road about thirty minutes and those were the first words I had spoken.

"Canada?" I asked. "I didn't bring my passport." We were so not going back. How hard was it to sneak into Canada anyway?

"I've got it." He answered.

He had it. So he was my keeper now. He hadn't asked me where I wanted to go. Was I his prisoner? Was he even glad I was going along? Perhaps he thought I would slow him down. I was sure when he went to Carlisle for help he hadn't dreamed, if vampires dreamed, that he would be taking off with me. It was crazy how things turned out sometimes.

"We are going on the ferry tonight?" I didn't know ferries ran at night.

"No. We are getting a hotel for tonight. The ferry leaves at 8:20 tomorrow. If it's cloudy we will go then. If not there is another at 2 pm. We have to be careful to check the weather in Victoria as well."

Jeez! He really had been planning this. Maybe that is why no one asked me my opinion. I had gotten in the car and closed my eyes and let him take me. I was acting like a child. If we were going on the run I should have more say in what we were going to do. But I really didn't have a better plan because I wasn't thinking about anything other than my broken heart.

I felt a cold hand cover mine. "Carlie…"

I pulled my hand back and crossed my arms. I wasn't in the mood to be comforted. Please don't let him want to talk about it. I did not want to talk about anything.

"At the house…" He started.

"Don't." I said, a little harsher than I meant to. I was suddenly feeling claustrophobic, stuck in the car with someone who wanted to talk about the single most horrific experience of my life.

He didn't say anything else for a few minutes. Then he said, "You do not have to speak at all. What happened tonight…you do not _get over_. At some point in the future however, you will need to talk, else you will go mad. I was there so you will not need to explain anything. But I will listen, when it is time."

After that he concentrated on the road and said nothing else. I turned on the radio until I found something harsh and angry, and then turned it up loud. He did not protest.

We arrived at a hotel near the harbor. I stayed in the car and let him check us in. There was a moment of panic when I saw the room. One bed, king-size. But then I remembered he wouldn't be sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_As the prey walked purposefully along the trail he reached for his water bottle and drank without breaking stride. I breathed his scent in, flavored with the pine needles and rotting leaves. In an instant I was before him, this time not even pretending to be lost, and he was terrified. _

_I leapt upon him and sank my teeth into his neck. Hot blood poured into my mouth and ecstasy consumed me as I drank his life away. I held his struggling body down and gorged myself on the sweet scalding liquid. _

_My eyes fluttered open and on the trail Jacob stood. He was watching me with horror, disgust, and loathing. No! This could not be happening. He couldn't see me like this. Not my Jacob. I pinched my eyes shut hoping beyond hope that he was just an hallucination. _

_When I opened them again he was gone. My head rolled back in thanks. He didn't see me. He was never here. I felt twitching in my arms and I remembered my tasty hiker. Looking down I started screaming and knew that I would never stop. My love, my Jacob lie shivering in my arms, blood spurting out of the gash in his neck. _

_Someone was attacking me from behind, trying to pull me away from him. But they didn't understand. I didn't mean to. I would never hurt my Jacob! I had to save him! They pulled and pulled until he dropped from my arms._

"Carlie. Carlie! I've got you." Darius' hand covered my mouth. "If you do not stop screaming they will come to the door."

The room was dark with the only light from the half closed bathroom door. Darius held me down on the bed, one arm across my shoulders. A cold hand gripped one shoulder while his elbow dug into the other. He lowered the hand covering my mouth as soon as I stopped screaming. A few moments passed when all I could do was gulp air and try not to begin shrieking again in horror.

"The dream is gone and you are safe." He whispered. The cool stone hand that had moments before pressed so harshly against my mouth now cupped my face. "I will let nothing harm you tonight." He murmured.

The arm that had held me down now slipped behind my shoulders pulling me closer to him. Cold permeated through my thin tee-shirt from his shirtless chest. His eyes stared into mine, unblinking. I was suddenly very aware of his body pressing me into the bed.

His thumb rubbed against my cheek softly before his fingers dove into my hair pulling my face up until my lips met his.

The kiss was not invasive or demanding, just lip to lip sharing the same space, so still, so easy. His lips left mine and trailed kisses so soft I could barely feel them as they moved down my cheek to my neck. His whisper was so low it may have merely been vibrations against my ear.

"I can make you forget… Make it all disappear…if only for a while…You just have to say yes…"

It was tempting. He was tempting. But the dream was too fresh. The idea of Jacob looking on as I drank from the man. I never wanted to see him like that. I never wanted to do anything that I would feel ashamed if Jacob saw me. He wouldn't like this. He wouldn't want me to do this.

My body was starting to respond to Darius. I could feel my arms wanting to wrap around him, my lips wanting to kiss. His mouth was obscenely molesting my ear and neck and I heard a small moan escape my lips.

"Say yes, Carlie. Let me take you tonight." His voice grew stronger as he shifted his weight, letting me know just how much he wanted me.

But I couldn't.

"Stop." The word tore from my mouth. I pushed against his chest and was shaking my head. "I can't Darius. I can't!"

His body was still for a moment, his head hung down. He rolled off of me and I was anxious about his reaction. I didn't want him to be angry. I didn't want to hurt him. It didn't matter that he was hundreds of years old. He was a man and their egos were fragile.

He sat beside me and leaned against the headboard. Then he reached over and pulled me, blankets and all, to him. He wrapped his arms around me in a cradle.

It took a moment to relax against him. Finally I felt my eyes closing. I did feel safe in his embrace.

"Sleep, Carlie." His fingers raked gently through my hair…and again. "I said I would let nothing harm you tonight. And I will not."

I slept.


	7. Answers

7 - Answers

I woke up alone. The little alarm clock seemed quite rude so I threw him across the room and into the wall. I groaned and realized I should have checked to see what time it was before killing him so efficiently. I found the remote and turned on the television, flicking until I found the time. 12:30. PM? I wondered. That would mean we missed the 8:20 ferry.

I wiped my eyes and crawled out of bed. Shower. That was what I needed. There is nothing like scalding hot water and a rough washcloth to make you feel alive. And raw. I think I may have stayed in there too long because when I got out I was practically pruny.

I listened and didn't hear any noise out in the room so I stepped out wearing one towel around my body and another on my hair. A cloud of steam followed me out to the vanity/sink area. Beside the sink were two little plastic hotel water cups full of blood. Well, that was thoughtful.

I turned around, the room was dark but I could see Darius sitting in the one chair. "It is almost one. We need to get to the ferry soon." He said.

I turned back to the mirror and picked up the first cup. It was human blood. I could smell it.

"Why doesn't this turn my eyes red?" I asked before drinking.

"I am not sure." He responded getting up. "I believe something that happens to the blood after it is drawn by the technicians, some purifying they may do, makes it slightly different. We have found it very helpful to not have red eyes. Many Volturi only drink this now so they can have more freedom in society."

I looked at it a moment longer imagining for a second that I was strong enough to refuse and have Darius go get me a cheeseburger or something. But that was unlikely. I lifted the cup to my lips and consumed the first cup in seconds.

I had closed my eyes when the first drop hit my tongue but I opened them now. Looking into the mirror I saw Darius standing right behind me. He was smiling. Somehow I felt he was making fun of me and my guzzling of the blood like I was dying of thirst. I lifted the second cup and sipped it.

He stepped closer behind me and took the towel from my head. He began gently drying my hair. I continued sipping and enjoying the pampering. I could remember when Mom used to do that after a bath, or Rosalie as I sat on her lap.

I licked a drop of blood off my lip and asked, "Why are you doing that?"

"Because you are letting me." He responded.

My heart started to beat a little faster. I wondered if he could hear it because he was standing so close.

He leaned in and smelled my head. His eyes closed and I noticed he was gripping the towel now, as if it was keeping his hands from doing anything else. What is it with men and smell?

"What do you smell?" I asked.

His eyes opened and he looked at me in the mirror. "Shampoo…blood…and you."

"I have a smell?"

I thought he was going to rip the towel in half at that question. He turned away taking the guard towel with him. "Please get dressed. We need to hurry. I do not want to stay another night in the States." Then, he left the room. Practically ran out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We made it to the ferry on time and he got the car stowed below. The sky threatened to rain but for now it was just very windy. Darius didn't say a word to me. It seemed he was angry but I couldn't imagine why.

I stood on the deck with my hands over the rail as we crossed the Strait of Juan de Fuca. I was thinking about the day before. How one thing had lead to another and my life had exploded. I thought about Jacob in the bed. It all seemed surreal now. Darius came to stand beside me and we looked out over the waves.

He didn't say anything but I could tell he was angry. That was starting to make me angry. What the hell had I done?

Finally I turned to him and said, "What?"

"Si?" He looked shocked.

"I can tell you are angry with me. What did I do?" I asked.

He took another moment staring out into the waves before answering. "It does not matter. I know that you are a good person and so it must simply be an accident of youth. Therefore I should simply forget it and leave it alone." He walked away then, about 10 feet and took another spot on the railing.

"No, we are not leaving it alone." I said as I followed him. "What did I do?"

His eyebrows were furrowed and annoyance was plain on his face. "Carlie, you want me or you do not. Sometimes it is impossible to tell and others times it is very clear." At this he gave me a knowing look but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"And to pretend to be unaware of your scent. To tease me so. I just… If you…" He stammered and then walked farther down the deck.

I wasn't sure I wanted to follow him this time. I could get the gist of what he was talking about and knew I had no excuses. But I couldn't let it go. So I followed.

"Darius the smell question was for real. Something really weird happened with Jacob and then you started smelling me and I was just trying to figure things out." I explained.

"What happened with Jacob?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." I answered. "I was…"

"Carlie."

I took a deep breath and let it out slow. Then tried to put my hair behind my ear because it was whipping all around my face. I finally tucked it in my coat and zipped it up tight.

"Carlie." He repeated.

"Ok ok!" I yelled. Hmm. How to explain what happened? "Ok, yesterday after I…" I gestured with my hand to say 'you know'.

He said, "Killed a man."

I shhhed him strongly and looked around but there was no one near. I looked back in time to see Darius roll his eyes.

"Yes." I hissed. "I went over to Jacob's and at first everything was fine but then he started acting odd and smelling my hair and the next thing you know we were…" I did the hand 'you know' sign again but he just shook his head with a confused look on his face.

I could feel the heat rising in my face. "We were… on the bed and kissing… and stuff…." I was mortified to be saying this to Darius. "But then he freaked out and jumped off the bed and started saying stuff about how I smelled and that he wanted to eat me… as in prey eat."

Darius just nodded his head.

"So, I don't know what that was all about. I don't know what is going on with the way I smell. And that is why I asked you. I wasn't trying to be coy or tease you or anything. I swear it, Darius." I hoped he believed me.

He turned away from me then and leaned against the railing. Was I being dismissed? Had I said too much? Made another 'accident of youth'? I know you shouldn't discuss what you do with one guy with another guy but he had asked and I was trying to explain. He didn't move.

Damn it! This was getting on my nerves. "Whatever! You asked!" I exclaimed and started walking away.

His hand grabbed my arm pulling me back. "Calm down, Carlie. I am thinking over what you have said to me and trying to find an answer for you."

"Oh." That shut me up. I leaned over the railing again and let him think.

Finally he spoke. "We are the perfect predators, vampires. We look, sound, and smell very enticing to our prey. You are half human. And when you are aroused…" He looked away then like he was trying to think of a way to explain. "You are… your scent can only be described as delicious. I think that you may use your vampire abilities in a very human way and they are getting confused. You wanted Jacob to want you. You are very young and so is he. He has not been a wolf for very long, Si?"

"Yes… No." Ack. "He has not been a wolf for very long, only a few years." I explained.

"Then I believe that is the answer you seek. You wanted to make yourself appealing… and ended up making yourself… appetizing." He smiled at this like it was funny. It wasn't funny.

I must have looked very cross because put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Do not worry about this, little one. You will get control of your abilities in time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We landed in Victoria, unloaded the car and found a hotel on Douglas Street by the park. The view was lovely. I wondered how much money Carlisle had given him for us to run away. Our room had another king size bed. This time I had to wonder did he think I really needed that much room or was he thinking things might be moving forward between us soon. I had said I was in the bed with Jacob. Did he think we were ….? Oh my.

Darius brought up a cooler and I peeked inside and saw there were bags of blood from a hospital. There was a lot of blood in there and it made me feel strange just looking at it.

"Darius, I think I am going to get some real food. I saw a restaurant as we came in. I'm going to go grab a burger, ok?" I was standing with my back to the door. I needed to get away from all that blood.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No. I'm good." I slipped quickly out the door and to the elevator. The restaurant was not full. The dinner rush hadn't started. I ordered a cheeseburger and fries. My stomach started to complain about halfway through the meal. I hadn't eaten real food in days. I paid and left it on the table. I would tell Darius he had to get the blood out of the room. Or hide it. I couldn't function with the cooler just sitting there with a big 'Drink Me' sign on it like in Alice in Wonderland.

I stepped on the elevator and turned to push the four button when a hand stopped the door. A Nordic blond vampire was holding the doors open. "Take me to Darius." He commanded.

_Don't tell me you hate cliffs. How else can I entice my readers to come back for the next chapter?? : )_


End file.
